Attack on the Smashiverse: Falco's journey
by Ethan of the abyss
Summary: Join the high flying adventures of Falco as he battles his way through Smash bros. and eventually joins an organization as mysterious as Tabuu himself. note:this story is my first fanfiction attempt of any kind so please rate n' review accordingly
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue: In pursuit of the Master**

**Author's note: This was my first fan fiction on any site(as opposed to halloween town begins, which is my first on  
THIS site, so I beg of you,don't rate and review this as if It were one of my current works.I came up with this idea when I watched Star Wars and thought, wouldn't it be cool if Smash bros. had a conflict like that, but was darker  
, and the consequences were more serious?This is the Result.**

James Mcloud sped through space in his arwing.

He was being pursued by Primids in model 5 Dartblaster

starfighters. Each one of the enemy ships contained enough

power to disintegrate him and his ship in an instant.James

knew this and he had a plan to get around it.

The mass of ships sped toward Dinosaur planet at top

speed.the dartblasters closed in on Mcloud's ship.The group

closed in on an angry looking T-Rex.Suddenly,James swerved

upward ,causing the primids to crash into the Rex.the lizard

lay on the ground ,unconcious but alive.

"BOOYAH!" yelled James into his mic.

Cpt.Olimar appeared on the com screen.

"I take it your mission went well, Mcloud?"muttered

Olimar.

"Yeah,Ollie it went well" said Mcloud"How about yours?"

"It was succes-Oh,my gosh The Master h-hand is here!!"

said Olimar,shaking.

"I see ,I'm on my way."said James cooly as he zoomed

into space.

Mr.Toadsworth turned off the television and turned

to his class.

"After that what happened class?"asked Toadsworth.

A little boy named Tingle,dressed in green clothes raised his

hand.

"Yes Tingle?"asked Mr. Toadsworth.

"James and Olimar,along with the other rebels freed us

by defeating the hand,but James sacrificed his life to do so."

just when Mr.T was about to reply the bell rang and the

class filed out of the room.

It's been ten years since that day.

**CHAPTER 1:Of Apes and Falcons**

Solid Snake ran through the underground passagew-

ays of Deathblade city.He had just retrieved a mysterious item

for his superiors.It was wrapped in parchment so even he knew

not what it was.suddenly,Snake's cell phone began to beep.

He reached for it on his belt.

"What is it Hunnigan?"growled Snake into the

mic.

"Were you successful in your mission?"asked Ingrid

Hunnigan.

"Of course I was"said Snake ,gruffly"How are things on

your end?"

"president Olimar was very worried about your

mission's success"chimed Hunnigan"I think he'll be pleased

to hear of your mission's outcome."

Snake turned off his cell phone as he ran into the

distance.

...

Falco Lombardi was preparing to train in the

Myamoto dojo .He had been selected to fight Knuckles,

the Smash boxing champion three times running,in a

cage match in Melee stadium,location of the world famous

Brawl fighting tourney.And Falco wasn't about to let himself

lose.

One of Falco's dojomates,Bowser J.R walked over to

him.

"eh buddy,ya nervous?asked the littlest bowser"If

ya are den fogeddabout it.Nervous ain't gonna get ya

nowhere in da ring."

truth be told,Falco was extremely nervous.However he

wasn't about to let the little slimeball know that.

"I'm not nervous at all"lied Falco"Now why don't you

go beat up that dummy with your little friends?"

Dumbfounded by Falco's quick and effortless response

,Bowser J.R waddled away.

Falco got up and walked over to his private training

room.

"Hello Falco"boomed Myamoto"I have selected your

opponent"

As Myamoto spoke these words a gigantic Ape walked

into the room.

"Falco meet Donkey Kong"boomed Myamoto"May

the training begin!"

At that moment,Myamoto and the room melted

away.This was due to an extraordinary being called a R.O.B.

R.O.B's could make a training match seem like a fight in a real

location.

To replace the training room ,A temple appeared around

the ape and Falcon.

"darn it,it's the temple"whined Falco"I hate the temple."

Without warning,Donkey Kong charged at Falco,his fists barely

missing the Falcon's beak.To avoid the big ape's gigantic fist,

Lombardi leaped on to the top of a huge pillar.

"You can run"bellowed the primate "But you can't hide"

.DK leaped into the air towards Falco.He was suprisingly agile

for an animal his size.

"Die you ugly chimp!"whooped Falco as he kicked

Kong in the face.This kind of battle was what Falco lived for.

As DK hurtled toward the ground, Falco leaped after him.

He was going in for the finishing blow,his ultimate technique,

"The Lombardi Drill".Donkey Kong hit the ground hard,and

as he got up Falco realized he was dazed.the perfect

opportunity.Falco had not yet hit the ground.He began to

spin,and before he knew it he was within striking distance

.

"Lombardi Drill"screamed Falco as he rotated at an inhuman speed.

The Falcon's body struck DK's with incredible force,and

had sent the ape flying off the stage.

"Take that fuzzball"said Falco,with an air of confidence.

The temple melted away ,and myamoto,the R.O.B,and

the training room reappeared.

"Robby"asked Myamoto"Could you carry DK to Dr.

Popo's office please?"

without a word the R.O.B picked up DK and left the room.

"Very good Falco"said Myamoto"Get some rest ,you have a

big fight tommorrow with that Knuckles person."

**Author's note:So how did you like it?I know, it's a bit cruddy, but keep in mind  
That This is OLD(and by OLD I mean My first attempt at really writing fan fiction  
Of any kind)So please,rate and review with this in mind.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2...

A caravan of spaceships zoomed through the cosmos.  
Leading the group was the Myamoto Comet,Myamoto's personal  
starship,containing the Grandmasters of the Myamoto Dojo,  
Myamoto(of course),Sakurai,and Reggie.trailing behind the  
comet was the Skip,were all the members of the dojo without  
ships of their own were riding.Behind them were the two  
senior members of the dojo,Falco Lombardi ,In his customized  
Arwing,and Meta Knight In the Halberd.

"So"said Falco over comlink"How come you weren't at the  
dojo yesterday?"

"I was very sick"said Meta Knight"I don't know what I  
had ,but I don't have it now."

"Good"replied Falco"Hey I think I can see the Stadium!"  
As the two approached Melee Stadium they were rendered  
speechless.It was grander than either of them could have imagi-  
ned.The flag of the Smash Kingdom rippled in the wind,and beings  
from every Smash state lined the streets.As Meta Knight and Fal-  
co prepared to part ways Meta Knight spoke.

"Good luck to you old friend"said Meta"May you bring home  
the trophy!"

At that moment everyone but Falco sped toward the  
spectator's entrance of the stadium.Falco spotted Knuckles  
and his entourage near the contestant's entrance.He was  
posing for the media photographers and kissing his muscles.  
"What a showoff"muttered Falco as he landed near the  
Echidna's group.

As Falco leaped out of his ship a small man materialized  
on the announcer's stand.

"Hello everyone,I am Dr.Lobe,and I will be the announcer  
this evening." said the man"would our contestants please enter"  
Falco walked straight in to the stadium,with Knuckles trailing  
behind him ,blowing kisses to all the female reporters.

"I cannot wait to pummel this guy"thought Falco,whose  
nervousness had all but disappeared.

Falco entered the cage in the stadium and waited for Knuckles.  
When the echidna finally entered the cage the crowd began  
cheering like mad.

"The fight will begin in 5..4..3"Dr.Lobe paused a moment"..2  
..1...Fight!"

The moment Lobe finished announcing,Knuckles charged with  
incredible speed .Falco's nervousness returned ,as he realized  
that Knuckles wasn't just a showoff,But an excellent fighter as  
well.Due to this momentary pause of realization,however Falco  
was struck head on by Knuckles spiked fists.He coughed up alot  
of blood,and it dribbled down his beak.

Without a word Knuckles began to prepare for his dramatic  
finishing move the "Knuckler".Falco knew that if that mighty blow  
struck him he would be knocked out and lose the match for sure.  
He couldn't let that happen.Just as Knuckles was about to strike  
Falco He leaped out of the way,causing Knuckles to get his fist  
stuck in the ground.Falco leaped toward Knuckles striking Him  
in the back about twelve times before Knuckles finally freed  
himself.

Falco could see that he had weakened Knuckles a great  
deal.He could also see that he himself was weakened from loss  
of blood.This match had to end soon.It was now or never.  
Knuckles wound up the Knuckler once again,While Falco rebound  
-ed off the cage.

"Lombardi drill!"screamed Falco as he rotated faster and  
faster.

"Taste the Knuckler,rookie"yelled Knuckles as he charged.  
The two collided with incredible force.After the collision Knuckles  
was unconcious in the corner of the cage,And Falco was standing  
clutching his ribs

"Ladies and Gentlemen we have a winner!"shouted Lobe  
as he handed Falco the trophy  
The crowd cheered for Falco.

Fox turned off his television .  
"attention S.B.I HQ."said Fox into his mic"I've found our new  
recruit."

end of chapter 2

comments/critiscism welcome ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:Welcome to a larger world...

Falco was brushing his beak when the doorbell rang.At first  
Falco ignored the insessant Ding Dong,but the noise continued,  
and soon ,Falco had no choice but to open the door.Outside in  
the rain,stood a red fox,clad in a vest and standard military gear.

"Hello my feathered friend."said the mammal"I am Fox  
Mcloud of the Smash Bureau of investigation,otherwise known as  
the S.B.I.I've come on a recruitment mission for you."

Falco could hardly beleive the nerve of this prankster.Everyone  
knew that the S.B.I. were elite secret agents,and that they would  
never come to the door of an average citizen like Falco.

"Ha ha"said the bird.He could take a joke"very funny.Now how  
about you leave me alone and we get on with our lives."

Falco winced at the sharpness of his own words.Well it serves  
that punk right for disturbing the peace.Falco winced again .He sounded like his father.

"You misunderstand Lombardi."muttered Fox"I won't take no for an answer."

"Yeah,like you're gonna take on the Smash fighting champ"  
declared Falco,flexing his muscles."Bring it on!"

"Very well"said Fox as he leaped into the air.

Falco was caught completely off guard.the speed of the Fox was  
unparalleled even by Myamoto sensei.In a few seconds ,Falco  
was unconscious and being carried to a van at the edge of his dr  
iveway.

Wario and Mona were waiting in the van.  
"Did you get the new recruit?"asked the fat italien  
"Yeah yeah lardbags"said Fox,setting Falco down"Step on it Mona

As the van quietly drove away Fox couldn't help but think that  
this Falco guy had promise.He had almost reacted to the blow.

end of ch.3


End file.
